No me iría
by LilyCS
Summary: Edward piensa sobre el acontecimiento en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella. Dejarla y seguir su vida como humana o seguir junto a ella por toda la eternidad. Una serie de eventos y reacciones de Bella al momento de dormir hace que piense en su decisión.


**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**No me iría**

Nunca podría estar alejada de mi ángel. Nunca podría dejarla. Me quedaría toda la eternidad junto a ella.

**

* * *

**

Eran ya las 5 de la madrugada, Bella seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. De pronto, en el silencio de la noche, murmuraba mi nombre entre suspiros, se cambiaba de posición y seguía en su profundo sueño. En este momento se cambió de posición, moviéndose más cerca de mí. Pasé mi brazo por su brazo que tenía la venda que mi padre le había puesto momentos antes. Sentí a través de ella su cálida piel, así como el suave tormento que tenía su sangre sobre mí.

"Edward". Suspiró, al momento que una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

Como por arte de magia, mis labios fueron a dar en su frente, besándola, sintiendo su exquisito aroma, sus latidos que su sangre hacía al pasar por una de sus venas. Deleitándome en lo más profundo de mi infierno.

Bella no sintió esa caricia, simplemente me abrazó más fuerte y dio un fuerte suspiro. Por arte de magia la abracé más fuerte. Y al parecer eso hizo que se dé cuenta, aun en lo profundo de sus sueños, que estaba con ella, ya que volvió a pronunciar un "Edward" con todo el amor que tenía para mí, y que sabía que no me merecía.

Después de aquella fiesta de su cumpleaños 18, sentí que ella, mi Bella, no podría pertenecerme, no podría dejar que viviera en mi mundo. Pensar lo que tan solo hace unas horas pasó, ver a mi propio hermano entregarse a los más primitivos instintos y respirar, saborear su tan adorable y apetitoso aroma a tan solo unos cuantos pocos metros.

Esa fue la peor de mis pesadillas, pensé que después de tantos años viviendo esta no-vida ya me había acostumbrado a los atroces que llegamos a cometer, pero en esta ocasión, me di cuenta de que no, todo el mundo en que aparentaba a vivir se había derrumbado y vagaba ahora en los escombros de lo que quedaba.

De pronto, como recordándome, que no estaba sólo, el latido del corazón que más amaba, dio un fuerte brinco. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Aquella calificada por mi Bella, de sexy, la que le dejaba hiperventilando, aquella que hacía que olvidara respirar.

Así, aún, después de unos meses, no podía entender cómo es que ella era feliz, después de vivir en la peor de mis pesadillas, cómo verla tan vulnerable en un mundo rodeada de vampiros, de unos monstruos tan desagradables como lo era. Pero esa era mi Bella, nunca hacía, ni pensaba lo que la gente espera que piense, siempre era algo inesperado. Eso era, era mi ángel que había llegado para hacerme creer que aún tenía una misión en esta no-vida, y los ángeles siempre estaban felices, esa era su misión.

Se acomodó para quedar amoldada a mí, girándose y quedando su brazo lastimado en mi pecho junto con su cabeza, haciéndome respirar ese exquisito aroma a fresas que desprendía de cada uno de sus poros, poniendo a una gran prueba mi autocontrol, por milésima vez esa noche. Ese autocontrol que mi familia pensaba que todos los que la rodeaban habíamos dominado, incluso Jasper. Todos ya teníamos fe que él ya se controlaba. Había pasado muchas pruebas, pero como siempre, nuestros instintos nos traicionaron, no solo a él, pero a la mayoría de mi familia.

Pensé, que lo mejor era dejarla, dejarla a que siga una vida donde aquellas criaturas de la noche no estemos. Dejarla para que viva. Pero en el fondo de mi pecho un gruñido me atacó. Esa bestia, que estaba tan pendiente de que siempre estuviera cerca de mi droga, me avisó que iba a ser imposible.

Los primeros rayos del sol entraron por su ventana, anunciando que aquella mañana iba a ser soleada. Mi tristeza comenzó a salir, pensando que no podría estar con Bella, quedarme en mi casa, escondido de todo el mundo. Desee que solo sea en ese momento y que de pronto se nublara. Y al parecer me hicieron caso, ya que de un momento a otro volvió a quedar oscura la habitación.

Me quedé viéndote, quizá por última vez, o quizá no. Te observé por lo que quedaba de tu sueño. Hasta que poco a poco abriste los ojos. Esos ojos que dejaban ver en lo más profundo de tu alma. El alma más pura de todo el universo.

Al verme, una sonrisa se extendió en tu rostro, diciéndome que me amaba.

-¿Cómo dormiste? – le pregunté, al momento que le daba un beso en la frente.

- Tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo- dijo de manera astuta – seguro que tu noche estuvo mejor. ¿En qué pensaste esta noche?

-En ti mi Bella, siempre en ti –le dije al momento que posaba mis labios en los suyos.

Y en ese momento pude comprender que no me iría. Nunca me podría alejar de ella. Nunca podría estar alejada de mi ángel. Nunca podría dejarla. Me quedaría toda la eternidad junto a ella, daría mi vida y mi no-vida por verla feliz.


End file.
